1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for processing channels of a network-based multimedia reproduction system, and more particularly to a method for virtual channel management, a method for retrieving digital contents, and a network-based multimedia reproduction system with virtual channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
When watching conventional television programs based on wired or wireless RF broadcasting, users can easily select a desired program channel for watching by directly entering a channel number or pressing up and down arrow buttons for increasing or decreasing a channel number. More specifically, a user only needs to enter a number or press up and down arrow buttons for increasing and decreasing a number though a remote controller with one hand.
In addition, transmitting video images via the broadband Internet is currently a prevalent alternative way for watching videos or television programs. To put an Internet video function or Internet TV to use, a corresponding application (i.e., App) needs to be installed in advance or installed by a user. Each application has its dedicated user interface and approach of providing contents. A user generally selects desired contents by employing four direction buttons (i.e., up, down, left and right arrow buttons), a confirm or select button, and a back or return button. The above operations are far more sophisticated than simply entering a number or increasing/decreasing a number. Further, a user needs to look directly and attentively at a screen in order to select desired contents. However, with diversified contents and types rendered by the Internet, a relaxed atmosphere of enjoying watching the television as originally intended may instead become rather tense and serious.